The invention relates to a hand/co-traveller lift truck with a steering column, with a standing platform as a standing space for a co-travelling person and with a holding bar which extends essentially transversely to the longitudinal direction of the lift truck and which is arranged between the steering column and load region, said holding bar being for the co-travelling person, in particular for firmly holding onto during the driving operation, and on which there is provided a switch means for controlling the truck functions.
Such hand/co-traveller lift trucks are in particular steering-column-guided pallet trucks (riders) which are used for transporting and transferring as well as also for commissioning loads. In the state of the art it is known centrally on the holding bar to provide a switch means for controlling truck functions. The disadvantage with this arrangement of the switch means is that this is not easily accessible for the operating person of the hand/co-traveller truck. In particular during the driving operation it has been ascertained that the operating person with his whole body is directed to the driving direction of the lift truck. This aligning of the operating person leads to the fact that the steering column and the holding bar with the switch means must be held in an ergonomically unfavorable position. Thus with the operating person there may arise tensions which in situations of danger may inhibit possibly even the correct gripping security or actuation of the switch means.
It is the object of the invention to make available a holding bar with a switch means with which with a simple construction permits a secure gripping and simultaneously a simple and quick operation of the switch means.
According to the invention this object is achieved with a hand/co-traveller lift truck in which the switch means comprises at least one switch box which is arranged outside the middle longitudinal axis on the holding bar, in particular for operation by the co-travelling person. With this arrangement of the switch box it is possible for a person standing on the standing platform to operate the steering column as well as also the switch box and with this to be able to stand facing forwards in the direction of travel. The operating person during the co-travelling operation stands frontally looking in the direction of travel, on the standing surface of the lift truck.
With this it is such that the person driving the lift truck looking frontally in the drive direction holds the steering column provided on its free end with a column head centrally in front of his body. The person driving the lift truck may guide the steering column with one hand and with the other hand grip the holding bar with the switch means provided for controlling the truck functions. Apart from the aspect that the lateral arrangement of the switch means permits an ergonomic gripping, it is also the case that a view onto the switch means which is inhibited by the steering column or the column head is prevented. The arrangement according to the invention of a switch box may also additionally be effected at a switch box which is already present.
In a further formation of the invention which is useful for the practical application the switch means consists of two switch boxes which are arranged on both sides of the middle longitudinal axis distanced from this, on the holding bar. Such an arrangement on both sides is advantageous since by way of them the operating person is not restricted as to which hand must grip the holding bar or actuate the switch box. Also outside the drive operation the arrangement of switch boxes on both sides has shown to be favourable since these are also accessible on both sides of the lift truck on standstill. Thus the operation of the truck may also be simplified when the person is not located on the standing platform but stands laterally next to the lift truck.
Usefully the two switch boxes are arranged symmetrically to the middle longitudinal axis. With the symmetrical arrangement for the driving operation as well as also for the standstill operation a normal operating position may be found. Preferably both switch boxes have identical control functions.
In a particularly advantageous further formation of the invention the switch box comprises two keyboards with operating elements wherein the keyboards in each case face in opposite directions to the middle longitudinal axis. With this arrangement of the keyboards one keyboard of the switch box faces the operating person thus on the column side whilst the other keyboard faces away from the operating person, thus on the load side in the direction of the middle longitudinal axis. Such an arrangement of the keyboards is in particular useful for a simple operation of the keyboards. The operating person after he has released the grip from the holding bar may particularly simply actuate the keyboards. For example the keyboard facing the operating person may be actuated with the thumb, whilst the keyboard facing away from the operating person may for example be actuated by way of the index or middle finger.
In an arrangement of the keyboards which can be easily operated these are located below the holding bar in the direction of the standing platform. Such an arrangement permits a simple and secure gripping around on the holding bar for operating the keyboards. In a useful embodiment on the load-side keyboard there are the keys for the lifting functions. The lifting functions such as lifting and lowering may thus be actuated with the index and/or middle finger. With this arrangement the person only slightly needs to loosen his grip so that an operation with the hand lying on the holding bar may be effected. The keyboard on the load side is during standstill of the lift truck easily accessible from the side so that in the simplest way and manner a lifting and lowering may be controlled.
It has shown to be useful for the keyboard on the column side to have a quick-travel key and a horn. The keyboard on the column side is accessible for a simple operation with the thumb. A quick-travel key permits the travel with a higher speed, in particular with a speed of greater that 5.6 km/h. Exactly when during the driving operation the quick-travel knob must be constantly held, its arrangement on the keyboard on the side of the column has been shown to be ergonomically particularly favourable and permits the person to grasp the holding bar. Also the arrangement alternatively to a horn is particularly useful since for an actuation of the horn with the thumb this releases the quick-travel key and thus the truck changes into a normal travel operation.
In a further formation of the invention which can be particularly well manufactured the switch circuits comprise a keyboard mounting with two arms being at an acute angle to one another for the respective accommodation of the keyboard and with a fastening element connecting the arms, for fastening on the holding bar. The keyboard mounting has a V-shape, wherein standing on the head it is fastened on the holding arm. The operating elements are arranged in the arms of the keyboard mounting. With such a keyboard mounting it has shown to be advantageous that above the keyboards there exists the possibility of gripping and firmly holding the keyboard mounting. With the use of such a key field mounting over the whole region of the holding bar there are available gripping zones for the persons steering the truck.
In a useful further formation the fastening element of the field key mounting on its side facing the holding grip comprises a shape corresponding to the holding grip cross section, for a clamping fastening on the holding grip. Such a clamping connection of the keyboard mounting on the holding bar permits a simple assembly and alignment of the switch box on the holding bar. Also an alignment of the keyboard mounting may be effected in a simple way and manner in particularly also dependent on the person driving the truck.